


Taming Wild Desires.

by Judas_Kiss



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Anal Sex, Band Fic, Bandom - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Celebrities, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/pseuds/Judas_Kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both should be catching up on sleep but despite Tommy's tiredness, there is one more important thing than rest. Such as having his lover's tongue down his throat. ... Warnings and stuff inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming Wild Desires.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... Here's to trying this out again! ha. A little A/N: Motley Crue was actually what started my want to write fanfictions - but when I started out, I sucked at it. Cause I was just learning to write these things and learning about them. I gave up for a little while and focused on other genres but I'm attempting to start with Crue again and see where it leads.
> 
> So enough about my rambles... Here's a littie one shot to get me back into the swing of things. :D
> 
> Pairings: Nikki/Tommy, hints of Vince/Mick.
> 
> Warnings: Explicit slash so read at your own risk.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> This takes place in the present. I didn't go into too much detail cause I'm not like that and this is just a simple little fic but yea it does revolve around them NOW.

They're returning home, or wait is it going somewhere else for another show? 

Tommy Lee - drummer of Mötley Crüe- isn't quite sure at this moment. He's exhausted to the point he isn't even sure which way is up or down.

They're all like this. It's been like this for some time now. They're getting too old for this shit - endless hours of performance with little rest. He thought this would've been over ten years ago at least, but no. They're still going.

Nikki clings to his band - his baby. He knows this has to end sometime but he's not ready to let go just yet; and Tommy doesn't say anything to him about it. He goes along because it's _their_ band - their baby. He and Nikki created it and watched it grow from nothing.

Tommy also goes along with it all to make Nikki happy because no matter how many women he's slept with, no matter the men he's fooled around with and no matter who he claims to be with now, he loves the bastard. He truly fucking loves him and it's always nice when he gets to see Nikki smile with pride at the end of the show.

It might be crazy and he might just be blinded by the affection for Nikki but it's all worth it though. He loves the crowd, almost as much as Nikki but it does get tiresome after endless hours. Yet, when Nikki's there, hearing the cheering of the crowd and getting their attention, it's a high for the bassist. It's his ultimate drug, one of which doesn't pose danger like those in their past and seeing Nikki like that - that happy - is Tommy's own fix.

Tommy's not such a heartless guy, really. Easy to piss off? Yes. But heartless? Far from that.

It's like Vince said once; you really have to dig down deep to see his caring, compassion or some shit like that. Nikki has. He's been doing that for 32 years...

Vince also has mentioned something about love at first sight between them - although he simply meant their love for one another's talent. But it was deeper than that. And despite all the shit they've been through, and all the women, they've stayed strong. They've made it, they're still together. There is nothing sweeter than this, than them...

They both should be catching up on sleep but despite Tommy's tiredness, there is one more important thing than rest. Such as having his lover's tongue down his throat.

He started this, because he was bored and really couldn't drift off. But, like always, Nikki's taken control.

Sometimes it pisses Tommy off but right now, he doesn't care. He really needs this, he really needs Nikki.

"Bathroom, now." Tommy practically growled when he finally pulled away to catch his breath.

"What? No. We'll never fit in there together." Nikki fought back. That might've worked years ago but he doubted it would now. "You can wait until we land are-"

"I don't wanna wait!" Tommy hissed. No. He wasn't about to just drop this - not when he's _this_ hard. "Sides, when we land, there won't be any time for just us... We'll make this work." Tommy smirked, grabbing hold of Nikki's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. "You can't just get me horny and then drop it all together like it's nothing." Again, he pulled back, his lips just mere inches from Nikki's.

"If you're just needing that release, I'll gladly give you a blow job, right here, right now." Nikki offered and Tommy huffed.

"Nikki Sixx, if you do not give me what I want tonight, you won't be fucking my ass for a long time to come." Tommy warned, smirking again. "Just think; who will you go to when that fiancé of yours is starting to bore you in bed?" He continued, trailing a finger down Nikki's chest.

The older man sighed. "I'm in no position to argue, am I?"

"No sweet heart." Tommy grinned with accomplishment. "See ya in a little bit." He unfastened the seat belt around him and made his way to the bathroom of the airplane.

Nikki looked over to his other two band members. Vince was fast asleep with his head resting on Mick's shoulder. Mick appeared to be asleep as well, and again, Nikki sighed.

Sometimes he wished his and Tommy's relationship could be like that... Don't get him wrong. He loved Tommy and the sex with the man. Tommy was like a God at fucking. But Nikki wouldn't mind just indulging in a more tender and intimate moment with him. He supposed that wasn't really Tommy's style though because he rarely got that. Tommy's never been one for the sweeter things in life - at least not when it came to sex.

"You best not keep him waiting. You know that's only going to piss him off." Suddenly Mick said and Nikki's eyes widened. So he's been awake this whole time?

"You heard all that?" Nikki questioned.

It was no secret to his fellow members that he and Tommy done this kind of stuff together but now that he was older, he'd rather keep his sex life between he and the man personal.

"Yeeaah... And he seems pretty eager. You better go please your man before he comes back and bitches you out." Mick chuckled softly.

"Eh..." Nikki trailed off. "You're lucky. Vince doesn't demand sex from you all the time." He said, standing to his feet.

"No but he demands other things when we are together... Such as constant attention." Mick said, smiling ever so slightly. Vince typically wasn't the type of guy who cared if he had the attention of others or not - the shy one out of them - but, with Mick it was different.

"I repeat, you're lucky." Nikki stated once more as he headed toward the bathroom.

Nikki gave a knock to the door and no sooner than he did, was it open and he was pulled inside. The space was definitely cramped for two men such as them. Thankfully though, Tommy was such a slender male and that allowed enough space for the two of them to move about.

Nikki had Tommy pinned against the door mere seconds after coming in, turning the tables once more and Tommy was still wearing his accomplished smirk.

"You're such a spoiled brat..." Nikki grumbled, face inches from Tommy's. 

Tommy chuckled. "You never had a problem with that before." He said, closing the gap between them with another kiss.

Nikki pressed himself closer against Tommy, grinding his hips into the man and Tommy moaned into the older's mouth as he ground back against him, working up an erection from Nikki with the feel of his own rock hard cock through his jeans. And it wasn't long before Nikki's tongue was invading his mouth again and Tommy was fighting against it for his dominance - dominance that soon was surrendered to Nikki. It almost made Tommy whimper.

Nikki took a step back, allowing enough space between them so he could unbutton his pants as he continued his make-out session with the younger man.

Once his pants were undone and he successfully had his cock out , Nikki broke their heated kiss, with only a thin line of saliva connecting them, until Nikki licked his own lips before speaking.

"Get down there." The older ordered, as he placed a hand atop of Tommy's head, and pushed down.

"Yes, master." Tommy smirked, sliding down so he was now on his knees and face to face with Nikki's impressive member.

Tommy took hold of it, giving it a few slow strokes at first, until a growl rumbled in Nikki's chest and he had a fist full of Tommy's hair, jerking him forward. "No playing around. You wanted this, now put that pretty mouth of yours to use." Nikki commanded.

"With pleasure." Tommy grinned, parting his lips and taking the tip into his mouth. However, he was still going about things too slow and Nikki gave another jerk forward, forcing Tommy to take all of him in at once.

It hardly effected Tommy now. He's long gotten used to this and having all of Nikki's length practically down his throat.

Tommy's cheeks hollowed as he began to suck, and Nikki thrusts his hips forward - slow at first but soon picking up the pace.

Between the moans that soon vibrated around the man's flesh, Tommy would also swallow around what inches were at the back of his throat and that had Nikki almost over the edge right then and there.

"God, yes, baby." Nikki growled in lust, and his grip tightened in Tommy's hair as he fucked his mouth harder. 

"You've always been good at sucking cock." Nikki practically purred and if Tommy wasn't so pre-occupied with the job at hand, he would've smiled.

Nikki allowed this to drag on for some time, until he felt he wouldn't be capable of fighting off his orgasm much longer.

Thus, he pulled back on Tommy's hair and this time Tommy did whimper. "I was enjoying that..." The younger frowned, hazel eyes meeting Nikki's with a disappointed stare.

"Remember, you didn't bring me in here just to blow me, right?" Nikki questioned. And just like that Tommy lip up with excitement as he stood up. "Mm... Right." He smirked once more, as he reached down to unbutton his own pants.

Tommy made quick work of it and had them pushed down with his boxers in no time.

Nikki took hold of him by the hips and turned him so Tommy was now facing the door. Nikki kept his hands on Tommy's hips, as he brought the man's ass further toward him.

A low moan left Tommy, as he arched his back, and crossed his arms above his head, against the door for better balance and he waited for that sting of pain to come when Nikki would enter him. Yet, Nikki had other plans in mind than just taking him right then.

The older male was the one to kneel down this time, with both hands placed on each of Tommy's ass cheeks, giving a firm squeeze at first before spreading them and Nikki leaned in to give a tantalizing lick over the younger's hole, and Tommy gasped.

"Fuck, Nikki, it's been a while since you've done this..." The younger choked out.

Nikki chuckled. "Yeah. I know." He said, blowing a warm gentle breath against Tommy's entrance and Tommy shuddered, moaning softly. "Oh, Nikki..."

Nikki continued his work with his tongue, making his way inside and all Tommy could do was bite into his lip in order to not cry out in pleasure.

Then, Nikki pulled out and Tommy cursed under his breath.

"Don't be a fucking tease." Tommy warned. 

Nikki said nothing, just dipped his tongue back in and Tommy's thoughts were lost again in his world of euphoria as that wonderful, wet and warm tongue is stretching him and then, there's one of Nikki's fingers going inside.

"My. God." Tommy panted, as Nikki thrust his finger into him. Tommy was then incapable of saying anything, only moans and whimpers left him - until Nikki found that spot with his finger and added pressure and, fuck, Tommy damn near screamed in pleasure.

"K-keep that up and it won't be long until I cum." Tommy said, between his deep breaths. 

Nikki then pulled away and slipped his finger out as he stood. "Can't have that just yet, can we?" He asked with a soft chuckle as he took hold of his member, lining it up with Tommy's entrance and pressed the tip against him.

"Nikki, please" Tommy whined when Nikki didn't enter, deciding just to keep his act of teasing up.

"You know, you're so hot when you beg like this." Nikki said, with a grin as he pressed Tommy up against the door, and Tommy gasped at the coldness of the door against his hard and aching member. "Nikki, hurry."

"Mm... Okay..." Nikki smirked and gave one, hard thrust, burying himself deep inside right off and Tommy found himself suppressing a scream once more.

"You wanted it, baby." Nikki reminded and began to move into him at a steady rhythm, giving Tommy hardly any time to adjust before he started pounding into the younger man ferociously.

Tommy hissed through his clenched teeth. "Fuck yes." He growled.

"You like it, don't cha, Hun?" Nikki asked, as he leaned in to now kiss along Tommy's neck.

"Oh, you bet your sweet ass I do-ah... Don't stop..." Tommy moaned, when Nikki had hit that spot inside him that had him seeing stars.

"Mm... I don't plan to anytime soon..." Nikki groaned as he continued to ram into Tommy and all Tommy can do is moan, as his nails dug into the flesh of his own hands.

"You are so fucking hot right now, you know that?" Nikki asked, raking his teeth along the flesh of Tommy's neck.  
Tommy shivered and leaned back into him. "Aren't I always?" Tommy managed, smirking despite the immense pleasure that consumes him.

"Yes, but you are just stunning when you're getting fucked... It's a shame we're not in some room, on some bed. I could really appreciate you then..." Nikki trailed off, biting down on Tommy's neck to mark him. "All. Mine." Nikki growled against Tommy's neck.

"Yeah? Tell that to our girls." Tommy chuckled through his pants of breath.

"They don't have our hearts. Our hearts belong to each other." Nikki said, bringing a hand up over Tommy's.

The younger male intertwined his fingers with Nikki's. "I love you." Tommy said, for no reason at all and like they weren't even in some airplane's bathroom having sex.

Nikki sighed against his lovers neck, before moving up to kiss along his jaw line. He backed up a little, allowing Tommy space between himself and the door, and then Nikki wrapped his free arm around Tommy's waist, reaching down to take hold of the younger's erection finally and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts; of which had now slowed down and became more gentle.

With those three simple words from Tommy, he was suddenly heading down a more intimate road. Tommy didn't mind because as much as he loved the rough side of Nikki, he did in fact enjoy Nikki's compassionate side too.

"I'm close..." Nikki muttered, pumping Tommy's cock faster, trying to get him to his release first.

"Oh... Yes... Nikki..." Tommy moaned, thrusting into Nikki's hand for more friction. "I'm close too..."

"Then cum for me, baby." Nikki urged, stroking Tommy faster as he began to kiss along Tommy's neck again.

With a few frantic strokes later, Tommy came with a moan of Nikki's name.

Nikki groaned, giving several more thrusts into Tommy's tight heat and then he found his release, hissing Tommy's name. And then, they were both left breathless.

"You know, I love you too, right?" Nikki asked, kissing Tommy on the cheek.

"Yeah... I do." Tommy smiled.

"I suppose we should get back to our seats... You should be fine now." Nikki chuckled softly as he pulled out of the younger man.

Tommy turned to face him and grinned. "Really? Have you forgotten that you're my addiction?"

Nikki smiled, as he fixed his pants. "No, I haven't forgotten."

"It's a shame I gotta share you." Tommy sighed, leaning down to pull his pants back up and button them.

"She doesn't have what you do." Nikki said, placing both hands on the side of Tommy's face, and he leaned in, placing a kiss to Tommy's lips. "She doesn't have my love."

Tommy smiled. "Good, 'cause you're mine Sixx." He stated, and then turned to open the door.

"As you are mine, Lee." Nikki smirked.

"You proved that already." Tommy chuckled, pointing to the mark on his neck, and then proceeded to make his way out of the bathroom. Nikki followed after him.

"Had fun?" Mick asked when the two of them had taken their seats again.

"Yeah." Tommy answered, taking Nikki's hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear what people have to say so leave a comment and I'll gladly appreciate it! Also kudos are always awesome to get!


End file.
